Give my pineapple back!
by Heartless Lotus
Summary: Mukuro diculik, dan disaat Hibari mencari-carinya; orang-orang mulai menunjukkan ketertarikan mereka pada Mukuro. Dengan berbagai masalah dan rival yang terus bermunculan, bisakah Hibari dan Mukuro bersatu kembali? 1869, Allx69, 2796. Rating akan naik...
1. Chapter 1, Mukuro diculik?

Author's notes : Sequel dari Mukuro's Punishment karena banyak ternyata yang pengen limenya dilanjutin...tapi gomen minna, karena author tidak mampu menulis lemon dalam bahasa Indonesia, maka author hanya akan membuat lime lagi...dengan lebih panjang tentunya untuk yang ini.

Summary : Resmi berpacaran, Mukuro dan Hibari tidak pernah berhenti membuat semua orang di sekitarnya stress karena jadwal *** mereka yang serasa tiada henti. Namun pada suatu hari, Mukuro diculik! Apakah Hibari bisa menyelamatkan nanas favoritnya, disaat semua orang ingin menjauhkannya dari Mukuro?

Pairings : 1869, 2796, dan hints AllxMukuro~~ (ayo Hibari! Kami korosu semua orang yang berani nyentuh nanasmu! XD)

* * *

><p>Di Namimori...berkumpul semua orang terpilih - yang telah dipilih dengan seksama dan bermental baja - dan mengadakan rapat sangat rahasia yang tidak boleh dihadiri oleh siapapun kecuali oleh mereka orang-orang terpilih...<p>

"Baiklah semuanya...aku tahu ini sulit, dan juga ada kemungkinan kita semua bisa terbunuh dalam misi ini. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, misi ini haruslah sukses...demi masa depan kita!" pemimpin mereka mengangkat tangannya, "Yang setuju denganku...mari kita pergi!"

"OU!" semua orang dalam ruangan itu berteriak, dan merekapun pergi untuk melaksanakan misi paling berbahaya abad ini:

Menjauhkan Rokudo Mukuro dari Hibari Kyoya...

.

.

.

"Kyo-Kyoya..." Mukuro berusaha menahan erangannya saat ia merasakan tangan Hibari menyelinap masuk ke dalam bajunya...dan ia menurunkan pahanya sehingga bagian bawah tubuh mereka bersentuhan, dan gesekan dari celana mereka membuat keduanya tidak bisa menahan erangan yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Mukuro dan Hibari berada di ruangan prefek Hibari, dengan sang illusionist duduk di pangkuan sang prefek di sofanya. Mukuro melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling leher Hibari. Kedua tangannya mengelus rambut hitam sang skylark dengan lembut, kemudian turun ke lehernya dan kembali lagi. Hibari sendiri membiarkan tangannya yang berada di dalam baju Mukuro untuk menyentuh setiap senti dari tubuh Mukuro : perut, dada, punggung...dan senyuman menyeringai muncul di wajahnya saat ia melihat betapa cocok warna merah di pipi Mukuro saat tangan Hibari menyentuh setiap bagian yang sensitif di tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Hibari menggunakan tangannya yang lain menyisir poni rambut Mukuro ke belakang telinganya, ingin menyaksikan setiap ekspresi erotic di wajah sang nanas tersebut. Tangannya menggenggam rambut Mukuro dan menariknya pelan, sehingga Mukuro memberi akses lebih saat Hibari mencium lehernya. Mulut Hibari menggigit, menjilat, dan mengulum bagian-bagian di leher Mukuro yang membuat Mukuro menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya, menahan erangan keras yang keluar dari mulutnya saat Hibari menandai Mukuro. Warna merah pekat di kulit Mukuro yang putih...tanda bahwa Mukuro hanya miliknya dan bukan orang lain. Rasa possessive Hibari membuatnya menggigit keras bahu Mukuro - membuat Mukuro mengeluarkan suara yang menjadi musik di telinganya - dan menandai Mukuro dengan luka gigitan yang mengeluarkan darah. Luka itu tidak akan hilang untuk beberapa hari, yang membuat Hibari puas. Mukuro sendiri nampak tidak masalah menunjukkan tanda kepemilikan itu pada orang lain, karena Hibari sering memergoki Mukuro berjalan dengan santainya di sekolah, tidak mempedulikan pandangan-pandangan orang yang menatap lehernya dengan pandangan-pandangan jijik, mesum, dsb.

Hibari melepaskan genggamannya di rambut Mukuro dan menurunkan tangannya ke leher...ia menarik kerah seragam Mukuro turun sampai ke sikunya. Mukuro melepaskan pelukannya di leher Hibari untuk melepaskan seragam Kokuyonya. Hibari mengangkat T-shirt Mukuro semakin tinggi, memperlihatkan dada Mukuro. Hibari mencium dadanya, dan Mukuro menahan napasnya saat Hibari kembali membuat tanda di tubuhnya juga dengan mulutnya yang membuat Mukuro tidak bisa menghentikan erangan-erangan yang hanya membuat Hibari menjadi semakin terangsang. Mukuro tidak mau diam terus menerus, dia menggerakkan pahanya dan menciptakan gesekan yang membuat keduanya semakin tidak bisa mengontrol hormon seksual mereka. Mukuro menarik jaket hitam Hibari, dan membuka kancing kemeja putih Hibari dengan kedua tangannya yang sedikit gemetar dengan semua rangsangan yang ia rasakan. Mukuro mencium Hibari dengan mesra, lidahnya berusaha merebut dominansi dari Hibari, yang tidak akan semudah itu memberikannya pada Mukuro. Air liur keluar dari mulut mereka karena ciuman yang begitu liar dan juga intim, dan pada akhirnya, Mukuro belum bisa merebut dominansi dari Hibari saat bibir mereka terpisah dengan senyuman puas di wajah Hibari.

Keringat sudah mulai membasahi tubuh dan juga pakaian mereka. Napas keduanya sudah mulai tidak teratur, dan kesabaran keduanya juga sudah mulai menipis. Mukuro mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Hibari, dan membisikkan kata-kata dengan penuh menggoda.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, Kyoya?" Mukuro menjilat telinga Hibari, "Atau kau mau aku menggantikanmu?"

Hibari menggeram mendengar kata-kata Mukuro. Ia mendorong Mukuro ke sofa dan membuka ikat pinggang Mukuro, "Tidak akan pernah." namun pada saat ia akan melepaskan celana Mukuro, tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerjanya digedor-gedor dengan kasar.

"Kyo-san! Ada segerombolan orang yang datang tiba-tiba dan menghancurkan sekolah!" Kusakabe berteriak meminta pertolongan pada Hibari.

Hibari menggeram dan melotot ke arah pintu dengan penuh kekesalan, "Aku akan segera kesana." dan saat ia akan bangkit untuk berdiri, tangan Mukuro menghentikannya.

Warna merah padam di muka Mukuro, dan juga pandangan matanya yang dipenuhi nafu itu menggoda Hibari untuk meninggalkan masalah itu kepada bawahannya, "Kyoya...harus sekarang?"

Hibari mengutuk orang-orang yang mengganggunya itu. Ia mencium Mukuro di bibirnya sebelum ia bangkit berdiri dan membenarkan pakaiannya sehingga ia terlihat lebih rapi, "Aku akan segera kembali." dan Hibari berlari keluar ruangan tersebut, hampir membanting pintu saat ia menutupnya kembali.

Mukuro cemberut saat Hibari pergi, dan membalikkan badannya supaya ia berbaring terlungkup di sofa. Pandangan matanya beralih ke sekotak coklat di meja Hibari. Ia yakin benda itu tidak ada disana sebelumnya...apa Hibari membeli coklat itu untuknya? Karena ia tau Hibari tidak suka makanan manis, pasti ia membeli coklat untuknya. Dengan senyum girang di wajahnya, ia mengambil kotak coklat itu dan membuka bungkusnya. Ia memakan salah satu coklat yang manis tersebut dan moodnya sudah lebih baik. Ia mengambil beberapa kembali dan memakannya dengan lahap...sampai ia merasa ada yang aneh.

"Oya...?" Mukuro merasa pandangannya kabur dan semakin tidak fokus, "Kena-?" dan sebelum ia sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, tubuhnya terkulai lemas di sofa. Kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat, dan tanpa bisa melawan...Mukuro jatuh tertidur. Begitu lelap sehingga ia tidak menyadari orang-orang memasuki ruangan tersebut...tapi mereka bukanlah Hibari maupun bawahannya.

"Target sudah diamankan. Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" salah satu dari tiga orang yang memasuki ruangan menggendong Mukuro di tangannya, dan Mukuro tidak terbangun.

"Kita bawa dia pergi. Umpan yang kita pakai untuk memancing Hibari tidak akan bertahan lama."

"Ayo cepat! Sebelum prefek sadis itu kembali!" dan ketiganya berlari dari ruangan itu secepat mungkin, tidak ingin Hibari menangkap mereka.

.

.

.

Hibari kembali dengan berlumuran darah...darah korban-korbannya tentu saja. Orang-orang tadi lebih kuat dari orang biasanya, sehingga membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk membereskan mereka semua. Tapi tunggu...rasanya ia pernah melihat mereka deh...siapa tapinya? Ia tidak peduli, ia ingin segera kembali ke tempat dimana Mukuro menunggu.

Hibari menggeser pintu ruangannya, dan ia kaget mendapati Mukuro tidak ada dimana-mana. Apa Mukuro bosan menunggu dan memutuskan untuk pergi? Bisa jadi, mengingat dia berpacaran dengan orang paling egois sedunia... Hibari menghela napas, dan saat ia mengingat-ingat tempat-tempat yang mungkin Mukuro datangi untuk mencarinya, derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru membuat Hibari mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bawahan favorit Mukuro: Chrome Dokuro.

Chrome nampak kehabisan napas, dan dengan wajah panik, ia berkata, "Kumo no hito...Mukuro-sama..."

Hibari mengerutkan dahinya, penasaran pada sikap panik sang gadis pemalu itu, "Kenapa dengan Mukuro?"

Chrome memberikan sebuah surat pada Hibari, dan Hibari mengambilnya. Di surat itu hanya tertera dua kalimat, tapi dua kalimat itu sudah cukup untuk membangkitkan amarah sang Cloud Guardian.

**_Rokudo Mukuro berada di tangan kami. Coba selamatkan dia sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan padanya._**

.

.

.

To be Continued...

* * *

><p>Author : Loh kok...jadi lebih dari one-shot?<p>

Mukuro : Author yang nulis kok author yang bingung?

Author : Etto...entah kenapa tangan dan otak malah memberi ide yang terus mengalir...dan jadilah seperti ini.

Hibari : Biarin saja dia. Paling nanti dia bingung sendiri gimana cara lanjutinnya.

Author : Eeee! Hidoi yo, Hibari-san...

Hibari : Peduli *narik Mukuro* dan kau...aku masih belum menyelesaikan sesuatu denganmu.

Mukuro : Kufufufu~~ kalau kita teruskan, Kyoya...*cium pipi* nanti rating fanfic ini naik jadi M loh~

Author : Kalian seneng banget nyiksa author yah? Anyway, REVIEW minna! Kalau reviewnya gak nyampe 10, gak bakal update! *ngambek gara-gara seminggu ini yang review dikit banget*

Mukuro : Yah, si author ngambek. Cup, cup...nanti kalau ngambek jadi ga mood belajar loh~

Author : OAO"" OH NOES! AKU LUPA BELAJAR KIMIA SAMA MAT! *kabur belajar*

Mukuro & Hibari : R&R minna~~


	2. Chapter 2, Siapa sebenarnya mereka?

Author's notes : Gomen baru update minna! Tapi author sibuk dan jadwal ULUM semakin mendekat... *wajah udah kayak horror painting*

Hibari : Belajar sana.

Mukuro : Gak tanggung jawab kalau kamu gak naik kelas.

Author : Jahat! Padahal author sudah meluangkan jadwalnya demi kalian... *nangis di pojokan*

Hibari : *nyuekin*

Mukuro : Author gak punya KHR. KHR dan seluruh karakternya milik Amano Akira~ R&R minna~ kali ini targetnya 20~!

* * *

><p>Hibari menyusuri jalan di Namimori dengan Chrome mengikuti - sambil menjaga jarak - di belakangnya. Ia mengikuti jalan yang sudah pernah dilewatinya, dan berhenti di sebuah rumah. Hibari memasuki rumah tanpa izin dan menghiraukan pandangan heran sang pemilik rumah, dan Chrome memberi salam singkat dan permohonan maaf telah mengganggu, sebelum mengikuti Hibari naik ke lantai dua.<p>

_**BRAKK!**_

Tsuna hampir loncat dari tempat duduknya di lantai kamarnya, buku pelajaran yang berserakkan di mejanya membuktikan bahwa ia sedang belajar, saat Hibari mendobrak masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tanpa basa basi, tonfa Hibari melayang ke leher Tsuna, dan tangan Hibari menggenggam bajunya, menariknya hingga Tsuna dapat melihat dengan jelas tatapan maut sang prefek sadis.

"Dimana Mukuro?" satu pertanyaan langsung ke inti permasalahan.

Tsuna yang kaget dan takut bingung mendengar pertanyaan Hibari, "A-apa maksudmu, Hibari-san?"

"Bossu!" Chrome memasuki kamar Tsuna dan memandang Tsuna dengan penuh kesedihan dan juga tuduhan, "Bukan kau kan yang menculik Mukuro-sama? Tolong katakan bahwa bukan kau yang menculiknya! Bossu sendiri tahu betapa aku sangat me-" Chrome menutup mulutnya sendiri sebelum Hibari tahu bahwa dia suka memasang kamera tersembunyi di...beberapa tempat...

"Bu-bukan aku, Chrome! Aku bersumpah!" Tsuna memandang Hibari dengan penuh memelas, "Ku-kumohon, Hibari-san? Ka-kalau ada masalah, bisa kita selesaikan bersama!"

Hibari tidak berniat melepaskan Tsuna. Kalau perlu, ia akan menginterogerasi Tsuna sampai dia mengaku. Namun niatnya itu dihalangi oleh sebuah sendal hijau yang dilemparkan kepadanya. Hibari refleks menangkis sendal itu dengan tonfa, melepaskan Tsuna dalam prosesnya. Ia melihat ke arah pelempar sendal tersebut, dan mendapati Reborn duduk di bahu Chrome.

Reborn tersenyum penuh misteri, "Jadi, apa maksud kalian dengan Mukuro diculik?"

Chrome menjelaskan, memberikan surat ancaman yang ditemukannya pada Reborn, "A-ah...ini, Mukuro-sama menghilang, dan aku menemukan surat ini..."

Reborn membaca surat itu, dan untuk sesaat pandangannya beralih kepada Tsuna. Tsuna menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, nampak cukup panik. Pandangan Chrome dan Hibari tertuju pada Reborn, sehingga mereka tidak melihatnya. Reborn mengembalikan pandangannya pada surat tersebut, dan senyumnya menjadi semakin lebar, "Hmm...siapapun yang menculiknya, tentunya mereka cukup kuat dan pintar untuk bisa melakukan hal ini."

"Tidak. Mukuro saja yang terlalu bodoh, membiarkan dirinya ditangkap seperti itu..." Hibari mengerutkan dahinya dalam kekesalan, dan mendengus. Ia berjalan keluar kamar Tsuna, "Menyusahkan saja. Aku tidak punya urusan lagi kalau kalian tidak tahu apa-apa."

Chrome menatap Tsuna dalam-dalam, "Bossu...benar bukan kau yang menculiknya bukan?"

Tsuna menghela napas, "Aku tidak akan berbohong padamu, Chrome...bukan aku yang menculiknya..."

Chrome nampak cukup puas dengan kata-kata Tsuna dan berlari keluar, "Aku akan mencari Mukuro-sama. Bossu, bisa tolong bantu aku?"

Tidak punya pilihan lain, Tsuna bangkit berdiri, "Baiklah...pergi saja duluan, nanti aku akan menyusul." Chrome mengangguk dan menyusul Hibari. Tsuna nampak panik dan menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok, mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan menatap Reborn, "Jadi...sekarang semuanya telah jadi seperti ini, apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

"Seperti rencana awal kita, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn menendang kepala Tsuna, "Cepat pergi dan halangi Chrome dan Hibari selama mungkin. Biar aku yang memberi kabar pada semuanya."

"Aduh!" Tsuna mengomel kesakitan, tapi ia pergi juga, "Tidak perlu menendangku juga!"

* * *

><p>Mukuro sadar dari tidurnya karena ia mendengar suara-suara. Suara siapakah itu? Kenapa ia merasa pernah mendengarnya? Kepalanya terasa begitu pusing dan mengantuk, dan ia ingin sekali kembali tidur...tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia merasakan keanehan...kenapa kaki dan tangannya terikat? Mukuro berusaha membuka matanya, tapi meski ia sudah membuka matanya, ia tetap melihat kegelapan. Ada sesuatu yang menutupi kedua matanya. Erangan kecil keluar dari mulutnya karena rasa pusing yang tidak tertahankan, dan itu menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya.<p>

"Dia sudah sadar...monster, padahal itu obat tidur dosis tinggi." suara yang terdengar samar itu terdengar begitu familiar...tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat dengan kondisinya yang sekarang.

"Lalu? Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Belum ada kontak lagi dari mereka." suara yang lain...siapakah mereka ini?

"Kita harus menyembunyikannya dulu untuk sekarang. Jangan sampai ia ditemukan oleh mereka...kalau tidak, rencana kita ini akan gagal." Mukuro sedikit menggeram. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Mukuro sepertinya tidak senang dengan perlakuan kita padanya..."

"Kenapa juga kamu peduli? Cukup paksa dia minum obat tidur lagi, akan lebih baik kalau dia tetap tertidur. Lebih mudah untuk rencana kita."

"Bagaimana kalau overdosis?"

"Aku yakin dia tidak segampang itu mati. Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, aku saja."

"Jangan, biar aku saja. Kamu pasti meminumkan obat itu dengan kasar." langkah kaki, Mukuro bisa mendengar langkah kaki salah satu penangkapnya mendekat...

Mukuro sedikit mengejang saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan dengan lembut menyentuh dagunya, dan mengangkat dagunya sehingga penangkapnya itu bisa memasukkan obat ke dalam mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Tubuh Mukuro yang begitu lemas tidak bisa melawan, dan ia gemetar saat penangkapnya meminumkan air untuk memaksanya menelan obat. Air yang keluar dari mulutnya mengalir ke dagu dan terus ke leher sampai akhirnya merembes ke bajunya. Tunggu, sejak kapan ia memakai baju? Kalau tidak salah, Hibari sudah membukanya di 'kegiatan' bersama mereka yang terakhir...

Mukuro dapat mendengar suara penangkapnya yang begitu dekat dengannya itu menelan air ludah. Kenapa?

Mukuro tersedak air yang diminumnya, dan ia terbatuk-batuk. Ia merasakan tangan yang hangat menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Hei, kau terlalu baik padanya."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja..."

"...hoi, mukamu memerah tuh."

"...! Ma-masa?"

"Kalau butuh cermin, minta sama cewek sana. Aku gak punya."

"A-ahaha...aku permisi sebentar..." Mukuro bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki orang yang telah meminumkan obat itu padanya berlari menjauh.

"Benar-benar..." kali ini, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari orang yang tersisa di ruangan itu bersamanya, "Apa sih yang membuat mereka jatuh pada pesonamu?" kali ini, ia bisa merasakan tangan mencengkram wajahnya dengan kasar, "...tapi kau memang terlihat lebih baik seperti ini, tidak berdaya sama sekali..."

"Hng?" Mukuro merasakan efek obat yang diminumnya tadi mulai bekerja dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Tapi ia bertahan pada sisa kekuatannya yang terakhir, "Apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan, menculikku seperti ini?"

"Demi kebaikan semua orang..." penangkapnya menjawab dengan singkat sebelum melepaskan cengkeraman di wajahnya.

Mukuro sudah tidak dapat menahan kantuknya, dan ia mengirimkan sinyal kepada Chrome, satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia kontak sekarang, _'Chrome...'_ dan ia jatuh tertidur, tidak sadar badannya menyandar kepada penangkapnya.

"He-hei! Jangan tidur dengan menjadikanku bantal!" tapi saat ia melihat wajah Mukuro yang tertidur lelap, ia menghela napas dan membiarkan illusionis itu tertidur, "Benar-benar..."

_'Kyouya...'_

* * *

><p>Chrome tersentak saat ia mendengar bisikan dari Mukuro yang begitu samar, "Mukuro-sama?" panggilan Chrome menarik perhatian Hibari.<p>

"Nanas itu mengontak-" kata-katanya terpotong saat ia sendiri bisa mendengar bisikan itu. Begitu lemah dan samar, sama sekali tidak mencerminkan Mukuro yang begitu angkuh dan percaya akan kekuatannya.

"Meski samar...tapi Mukuro-sama seharusnya masih berada di kota ini!" Tsuna dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang dalam kepanikannya saat Chrome mengetahui petunjuk itu.

Hibari mengambil handphonenya, dan menelpon untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mematikan telefonnya dan beranjak pergi, "Mau kemana Hibari-san? Dan siapa yang barusan kau telefon?"

"Aku menyuruh Tetsu untuk mengerahkan seluruh Komite Kedisiplinan di Namimori." Tsuna dapat melihat keteguhan Hibari, "Meski aku harus mencari ke seluruh pelosok kota, aku akan menemukan Mukuro."

Tsuna hanya dapat menelan ludah dan mengikuti kedua orang tersebut dalam mencari Mukuro, _'Reborn! Cepat...!'_

* * *

><p>"Kau menemukannya?"<p>

"Tidak, maafkan aku." salah satu dari mereka maju, nampak begitu menyesal dengan kegagalannya.

"Cari sampai ketemu, kita tidak bisa kehilangan dia. Tidak sekarang."

"Baik!" seruan banyak orang berkumandang di ruangan tersebut.

"Aku akan menemukanmu...Rokudo Mukuro."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>To be Continued...! Inget ya minna, 20 reviews! Lebih justru lebih diharapkan! Nah, author permisi dulu!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3, Charm and Horse

Author's notes : Akhirnya ULUM author selesai *tebar confetti*

Mukuro : Nilainya, author?

Author : *freeze* E-eh? Y-yah...aku sudah berusaha...ahahahaha #ketawagaje

Hibari : *gak peduli*

Mukuro : Author nilainya mengkhawatirkan loh... kalau author gak naik gimana?

Author : Berarti itu dah nasibku. Oh ya udahlah, lanjut! Oh ya, ternyata semua orang udah pada tau kalau yang nyulik itu Gokudera dan Yamamoto...

Mukuro : *geleng-geleng kepala*

* * *

><p>x<p>

Tsuna merasa takut, sangat amat takut. Bagaimana ini? Ia tidak menyangka semuanya akan jadi seperti ini...! Dan lagi, siapa yang mengirim surat itu pada Chrome? Semuanya jadi berantakan karena Hibari dan Chrome langsung mengetahui kepergian Mukuro...padahal kalau ada sedikit lagi waktu, ia bisa mengamankan Mukuro di tempat lain!

"Boss?" suara Chrome mengagetkannya, "Ada apa? Kau terlihat pucat..."

"A-ah..." Tsuna tidak suka berbohong pada Chrome, tapi apa boleh buat, "Aku sudah berlarian terus hari ini tanpa istirahat, jadi aku lumayan lelah..."

Chrome terlihat iba, "Kalau kita cuma sendiri, aku pasti akan mengajak kita untuk beristirahat sejenak...tapi," Chrome melirik pada Hibari yang sudah meninggalkan mereka, "Kumo no hito nampak tidak akan menunggui kita..."

"N-ng...ayo, Chrome." Tsuna menarik tangan Chrome dengan lembut, wajahnya sedikit memerah saat melihat Chrome tersenyum lembut padanya. Oh...dia benar-benar merasa berdosa sekarang...

Hibari yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan melihat mereka berpegangan tangan. Sekilas, ia teringat akan bagaimana Mukuro selalu menggandeng tangannya saat mereka berjalan-jalan bersama...

_Kyouya..._

Mendengar suara Mukuro terdengar begitu lemah, membuatnya marah. Siapapun yang menculiknya, Hibari akan memberi pelajaran atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Ryohei bersin di waktu yang sama. Mereka melihat satu sama lain...

"Jangan tularkan virusmu padaku, kepala rumput."

"Berisik, kepala gurita. Kau yang jangan menularkan virusmu padaku."

"Sudah-sudah." Yamamoto menenangkan mereka, "Mungkin ada yang membicarakan kita?"

"Siapa?" Gokudera mendengus, "Dan kita bertiga sekaligus? Kenapa aku bisa disertakan dengan dua idiot seperti kalian?"

Ryohei mengepalkan tinjunya, "Kepala gurita...!" baru saja akan terjadi pertengkaran kembali, sebuah suara menarik perhatian mereka.

"Ngg..." perhatian mereka bertiga segera teralih pada Mukuro yang baru saja sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Meski panjang, ia baru saja tidur selama 4 jam.

"Tidak mungkin...obat tidur dosis sebanyak itu hanya bisa membuatnya tertidur selama 4 jam?" Gokudera mengamati Mukuro dengan tidak percaya, "Sepertinya tubuhnya itu cukup kebal akan obat-obatan..."

"Kita beri obat lagi? Tapi aku mengkhawatirkan kondisinya...dia belum makan apapun semenjak pagi ini bukan?" Yamamoto mengingat-ingat. Coklat tidak dihitung karena Mukuro hanya sempat memakan beberapa dan itupun sudah sangat lama.

"Tapi kita mau beri dia makanan extreme seperti apa? Tangan dan kakinya diikat, lalu matanya juga ditutup...dia harus disuapi." Ryohei, tumben-tumbennya, menjadi agak pintar dengan memberitahukan sesuatu yang sudah jelas...

...

_tik tik..._

Disuapi?

Ketiganya langsung melihat satu sama lain, dan...

"Ok, aku saja."

"Tidak, aku saja. Kalian hanya akan mencekoki dia."

"Bukannya kami yang harus bilang hal itu padamu? Aku saja yang dengan extreme menyuapinya!"

...

...

Pandangan tajam saling mereka berikan pada satu sama lain...mereka sama-sama tidak mau menyerahkan pekerjaan itu pada orang lain...

Tunggu...

Yamamoto bertanya, pandangan tajamnya menghilang karena kebingungan, "Kenapa kita bertengkar karena hal ini?"

Kedua orang lainnya tersentak. Benar juga, kenapa? Kenapa mereka begitu ngotot?

Tapi, melihat Mukuro perlahan menjadi semakin sadar dan membalikkan badannya sehingga ia menghadap ke arah mereka meski ia tidak bisa melihat, dan juga suaranya saat berkata, "Ah...kerongkonganku kering sekali...boleh aku minta air?"

...

...

...

_Oh no..._

Mereka bertiga segera memalingkan wajah mereka dan menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajah mereka masing-masing. A-apa? Kenapa mereka bereaksi seperti ini? I-inikah...pesona yang katanya bahkan menaklukan sang prefek sadis dari Namimori? Kenapa mereka baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Ah...biasanya pesona itu tertutupi dengan sifat arogan dan juga pikiran Mukuro yang tidak bisa ditebak, dan betapa berbahayanya sang illusionist membuat mereka selalu siap siaga. Tapi sekarang, dengan sang illusionist terlihat tanpa senyum menyeringainya yang membuat orang lain kesal dan juga sifatnya yang cukup polos, ditambah mereka lengah karena menganggapnya lemah dan tidak berdaya...membuat pesona itu menaklukan mereka dengan mudah. Entah Mukuro menyadarinya atau tidak...

"...minum?" Mukuro meminta sekali lagi, dan mereka bertiga terlalu panik dengan apa yang baru saja mereka sadari untuk bisa memproses apa yang baru saja Mukuro minta.

"A-ah...minum ya? A-air..." Yamamoto merasa serba salah tingkah, ia mencoba mengambil gelas, tapi tangannya selalu hampir menjatuhkan gelasnya.

"O-oh ya, makanan untukmu..." Gokudera menggeledah tasnya dan menemukan sebatang coklat yang tadinya mau ia beri obat bius untuk saat menangkap Mukuro, "cu-cuma ada coklat, tapi makan saja!"

"Mu-mungkin Rokudo kedinginan? A-aku akan membawakan selimut yang extreme!" Ryohei berlari keluar ruangan.

Mukuro yang masih setengah sadar karena pengaruh obat kebingungan dengan reaksi orang-orang di sekitarnya itu. Ia tidak melawan saat tubuhnya diangkat sehingga ia bisa duduk, dan saat gelas berisi air ditempelkan ke mulutnya, Mukuro meneguk air dari gelas tersebut. Perutnya juga terasa lapar, makanya saat ia bisa mencium wangi coklat dan rasa coklat yang disuapkan ke mulutnya, Mukuro langsung memakannya tanpa berpikir panjang. Coklat batang itu habis dalam waktu tidak lama, dan Gokudera menyuapkan bagian terakhir kepada Mukuro, tangannya masih berada di dekat mulut Mukuro.

Gokudera menyadari rasa lengket di jarinya adalah karena lelehan coklat, "Ah, tanganku jadi kotor." tapi yang tidak disangkanya, adalah saat Mukuro mendekatkan mulutnya ke jari Gokudera...dan menjilat jarinya yang berlumuran coklat.

Yamamoto dan Gokudera terkejut, dan Gokudera segera menarik tangannya, "A-apa?"

Mukuro yang tidak dapat berpikir dengan cukup jernih menjawab dengan jujur, "Aku masih lapar..."

Wajah Gokudera memerah, "Na-nanti aku kasih makanan lagi, jangan enak saja menjilat tanganku!"

"Oya? Aku kira itu coklat...tapi rasanya enak~" kata-kata Mukuro sukses membuat Gokudera lari keluar ruangan, wajah merah padam dan sambil berteriak, "Beri obat itu pada Mukuro!"

Yamamoto tertawa kecil, sebelum mengambil obat bius dari meja, "Ok, waktunya minum obat."

Mukuro cemberut saat ia mendengar kata obat, hampir, "Aku tidak suka obat itu. Kepalaku jadi terasa berat dan sulit untuk berpikir jernih..."

Yamamoto mengacak-acak rambut Mukuro, meski pucuk nanasnya tidak tersentuh, "Ahaha, kau imut sekali saat kau cemberut. Tapi kau harus minum obat ini, kalau tidak, kau akan terlalu sulit untuk kami kontrol."

Mukuro merasa kesal karena perbuatan dan kata-kata penangkapnya, "Aku tidak suka dikontrol orang lain."

"Setidaknya bersabarlah sampai semua masalah ini selesai, Mukuro. Kami melakukan ini untuk melindungimu juga." Yamamoto menyuapkan obat bius itu pada Mukuro yang membuka mulutnya untuk protes, "Melindungiku dari a-!" Yamamoto meminumkan segelas air yang baru pada Mukuro, dan memaksanya dengan lembut untuk menelan obat itu.

"Melindungimu dari banyak hal, Mukuro. Tapi Tsuna bilang, aku tidak boleh memberitahukannya padamu. Kalau kami memberitahukannya, sama saja dengan membawa akhir dari kedamaian yang sekarang kita miliki..." obat itu bekerja dengan cepat, dan Mukuro jatuh tertidur di pelukan Yamamoto. Yamamoto baru saja akan mengelus kepalanya saat Ryohei datang membawa selimut, "Selimut extreme datang!"

Yamamoto menaruh jarinya di depan mulut, mengisyaratkan pada Ryohei untuk diam, "Sst! Dia baru saja tidur..."

"Oh, extreme maaf..." Ryohei kemudian membantu Yamamoto menidurkan Mukuro di sofa, dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

"Jyuudaime...maafkan aku yang sudah tidak becus menjadi tangan kananmu!" Gokudera memohon maaf pada ponsel yang ia pegang, atau lebih tepatnya, orang yang sedang ia hubungi dengan ponselnya tersebut.

**"Apa maksudmu, Gokudera-kun?"** Tsuna kemudian berbisik sangat pelan, **"Mukuro tidak kabur...kan?"**

"Tidak, bukan itu, Jyuudaime...dia baik-baik saja dan terus tertidur karena pengaruh obat. Tapi dia punya imunitas yang cukup kuat dengan obat-obatan tersebut, dan waktu tidurnya semakin berkurang..." Gokudera memberi laporan akan keadaan Mukuro, menjelaskan dengan detail sekaligus meninggalkan kejadian-kejadian 'kecil' yang terjadi...

**"Oh...Reborn bilang dia akan memberikan obat yang lebih ampuh lewat paket Leon segera. Tolong jaga dia lebih lama lagi ya, Gokudera-kun?"**

"Tentu saja, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera sedikit ragu, tapi ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya, "Jyuudaime, sebenarnya..."

**"Hiieee! Gawat! Masalah baru muncul! Gokudera-kun, aku akan menghubungimu nanti lagi. Dah!"** dan Tsuna mematikan ponselnya, tidak mendengar kata-kata dari Gokudera.

"Masalah baru?" Gokudera berpikir untuk sejenak, dan ia segera tersadar, "Mungkinkah-!"

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

"Yo, Tsuna!" Tsuna membalas salam saudara seperguruannya itu dengan sedikit canggung, "Lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"A-ah...lu-lumayan..." Tsuna melihat Dino Cavalone, yang tiba-tiba muncul di Namimori, "Di-dino-san, kenapa kau datang kemari? Kau mau melihat keadaan Hibari-san?"

"Hm?" Dino melihat ke arah Hibari, yang nampak kesal karena orang-orang yang berkerumun semakin banyak, "Ah...antara iya dan tidak. Aku memang mau melihat dia, tapi bukan untuk melihat keadaannya."

"La-lalu?" Tsuna merasa takut mendengar jawaban Dino.

Dino hanya tertawa dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kyouya! Kau terlihat sehat dan menyeramkan seperti biasa!" Dino mau menepuk punggung Hibari, tapi Hibari menodongkan tonfanya, yang membuat Dino angkat tangan.

Dino menghela napas, "Tidak usah seperti itu. Padahal aku sengaja datang jauh-jauh dari Italia karena mendengar muridku satu-satunya ini sudah pacaran dengan Rokudo Mukuro. Aku tidak percaya, makanya aku datang kemari. Apa itu benar, Kyouya?"

Hibari melipat tangannya, matanya menantang Dino, "Kalau iya, kau mau apa?"

Ekspresi wajah Dino terlihat shock untuk beberapa detik, sebelum kembali ke wajah cerianya seperti biasa, "Begitu..." ia melihat ke sekeliling, "Lalu, kemana pacarmu itu?"

Chrome menjawab saat Hibari tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya, "Mukuro-sama diculik..."

"Apa?" Dino tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya, "Siapa yang menculiknya?"

"Entahlah, kami juga sedang berusaha untuk mencarinya..." Tsuna menjawab, dan Chrome mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah." Dino memanggil Romario, "Aku akan membantu kalian! Dengan bantuan keluarga Cavalone, pasti Rokudo Mukuro akan lebih cepat ditemukan!"

Tsuna bertambah panik, dan cukup lega saat Hibari menolak bantuannya, "Tidak perlu, Komite Kedisiplinan sudah cukup untuk itu."

Dino membujuk Hibari, "Ayolah Kyouya. Begini saja, aku akan mencari di grup yang berbeda denganmu supaya tidak terlalu ramai untukmu, bagaimana? Kalau aku menemukan Rokudo Mukuro, aku akan segera memberitahumu."

Hibari terdiam, sampai akhirnya ia berlalu pergi, "Terserahmu sajalah." Tsuna dan Chrome segera mengikutinya.

Romario melihat bossnya, "Boss..."

"Cari Rokudo Mukuro." Dino memberikan perintahnya, "Begitu kau menemukannya, beritahukan kepadaku, jangan Kyouya. Ini kesempatan yang bagus."

"Tapi bahkan untuk mafia, boss...cara ini tidak terlalu terpuji..."

"Semenjak awal, mafia adalah dunia yang keras, Romario." Dino berjalan dengan diikuti oleh bawahannya dengan setia, "Aku akan mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan."

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

.

.

.

Eaa...ceritanya jadi makin tegang...makin banyak karakter keluar juga~ ok, chapter berikutnya...30 review! Kalo bisa mencapai 35 sebelum ultah Mukuro, maka aku akan...

...

...

...

...mempertimbangkan untuk mengganti ratingnya jadi M. Meski terserah pembaca juga, mau ratingnya naik atau tidak~ Ok deh, jaa minna-san~


	4. Chapter 4, Omen

Author : Saya naik, para pembaca~! *background kembang api*

Hibari : Memangnya mereka peduli?

Author : *balok es jatuh di atas kepala author* Sadis...

Mukuro : Ngomong-ngomong, author...serius mau jadiin rating fanfic ini M?

Author : Ng...itulah, berhubung para pembaca cerita ini mesum semua #dilemparsendal jadi nanti paling aku naikin sedikit demi sedikit ratingnya. Tapi untuk chapter ini sih masih T.

Mukuro : *speechless in horror*

Author : Chapter 4, start!

* * *

><p>x<p>

Hibari dengan kesal menyusuri seluruh bagian kota Namimori hanya dalam waktu sehari. Ia masih belum dapat menemukan Mukuro meski hari telah menjelang malam dan bulan telah bersinar di langit menggantikan matahari. Chrome dan Tsuna masih mengikutinya, namun mereka tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun tentang keberadaan Mukuro.

Kalau saja ini bukan Namimori, Hibari pasti sudah meluluh lantakkan seluruh kota untuk mencari kekasihnya tersebut.

Tsuna melihat jam tangannya, "A-ano, Hibari-san? Aku tahu kau sangat khawatir pada Mukuro...tapi sekarang sudah malam, percuma mencarinya di tengah kegelapan malam seperti ini..."

Chrome dengan tidak rela terpaksa setuju, "Aku juga harus memberitahu Ken dan Chikusa..."

Hibari terus berjalan, menghiraukan keduanya. Tsuna mencoba menarik perhatiannya, "Hi-Hibari-san?"

"Kalau kalian mau istirahat, sana pergi. Aku tidak butuh bantuan kalian dari awal." Hibari melesat pergi, menghiraukan teriakan Chrome dan Tsuna untuk menunggu mereka.

Chrome melihat kepada Tsuna dengan penuh khawatir, "Bossu?"

Tsuna mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri karena stress, "Argh...! Chrome, kau ikut pulang denganku saja dulu. Sudah malam dan perempuan tidak baik pergi malam-malam, besok pagi saja kau memberitahu Ken dan Chikusa." Tsuna menarik tangan Chrome, dan meski Chrome ingin menolak, akhirnya Chrome menurut dan ikut pulang bersama Tsuna.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Di tempat lain, Gokudera melirik ke arah Mukuro yang tertidur. Ryohei sedang berjaga diluar, dan Yamamoto sedang memasak untuk mereka (meski ia hanya bisa memasak sushi). Jadi, hanya ada ia dan Mukuro di ruangan tertutup itu. Gokudera mengalihkan pandangannya saat Mukuro bergerak dalam tidurnya, namun saat memastikan sang ilusionis masih tertidur, ia kembali menatapnya lekat-lekat.

_'Tubuhnya kurus sekali...apa dia makan dengan benar? Bahkan aku saja yang ekonominya pas-pasan lebih terlihat sehat daripada dia...dan lagi, kalau bukan karena ibu Jyuudaime yang selalu membawakan makanan untukku, aku tidak yakin bisa lebih baik darinya. Seharusnya Hibari brengsek itu lebih memperhatikan kondisi kekasihnya...'_ Gokudera segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, _'Tunggu, tunggu tunggu tunggu tunggu! Kenapa aku yang sewot? Dia bukan siapa-siapaku! Hanya sesama Guardian yang melindungi Jyuudaime! Iya, itu saja!'_

Stress, Gokudera menghantamkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke tembok. Setelah rasa sakit di keningnya mereda dan membuat pikirannya jernih kembali, Gokudera membalikkan perhatiannya kepada Mukuro, hanya untuk terkaget.

Mukuro sudah bangun. Kain yang sebelumnya menutupi kedua matanya kini berada di tangannya. Senyum sinis itu kembali terpasang di wajahnya, "Oya? Kenapa berhenti? Aku sedikit terhibur melihatmu menyiksa diri seperti itu."

"Kau...!" Gokudera menjaga jarak dan mengeluarkan Vongola Gearnya sesuai refleksnya, "Sejak kapan?"

"Sekitar 1 jam yang lalu." Mukuro tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali duduk disana, emosi apapun tidak dapat terbaca di kedua matanya yang berbeda warna tersebut, "Cukup untuk menjernihkan pikiranku dari pengaruh obat dan menunggu kekuatanku pulih kembali dengan sempurna."

"Kau memang berbahaya...seharusnya aku lebih hati-hati denganmu..." Gokudera mengambil beberapa dinamit dari sabuknya, "Aku akan membuatmu tidur kembali, Rokudo Mukuro!"

"Yo, Gokudera! Aku sudah membuatkan makan ma-" Yamamoto yang memasuki ruangan dengan senyum ceria di wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi serius melihat keadaan yang terjadi. Dalam waktu singkat, Kojirou dan Jirou sudah ia panggil keluar dari Vongola Gearnya, "Sepertinya aku datang di saat yang tepat."

Gokudera tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Pintu itu adalah satu-satunya pintu untuk masuk dan keluar dari ruangan ini. Dengan Yamamoto menjaganya dan aku disini, kau sudah terjebak. Menyerah sajalah dan tidur lagi."

Yamamoto merasa ada keanehan...ia pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak dapat begitu mengingatnya...apa ini?

Mukuro hanya tertawa, "Kufufufu...apa kau lupa, Tempesta?" Mukuro membiarkan senyum penuh keangkuhan menghiasi wajahnya, "Aku adalah _illusionist_."

Yamamoto teringat, "Sial! Gokudera, kita telah tertipu!"

Gokudera yang tidak pernah bertarung melawan pemakai ilusi tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu, yakyuu baka? Kita yang lebih unggul disini."

"Bukan! Semenjak awal, dia tidak pernah berada disini!" Senyum Mukuro semakin melebar, "Yang kita lihat sekarang tidak lebih dari ilusi yang dia gunakan sebagai umpan! Mukuro yang asli sudah lama pergi dari sini!"

Gokudera shock, apalagi saat Mukuro yang berada di sofa tersebut perlahan berubah menjadi kabut dan menghilang. Tanpa perlu banyak bicara, ia dan Yamamoto segera mengejar sang Mist Guardian keluar. Gokudera mengutuk dirinya sendiri, ia telah terlalu meremehkan Mukuro dan sebagai bayarannya, keadaan akan segera menjadi bertambah kacau.

"Semoga kepala rumput yang ada diluar melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik!"

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Mukuro berlari dan terus berlari, meski tubuhnya yang masih terasa begitu lemas karena pengaruh obat menyulitkannya untuk bergerak. Cukup mudah untuk dapat lepas dari Ryohei, karena Ryohei adalah orang yang paling tidak berpengalaman dengan ilusi melebihi Guardian lain. Dia cukup membuat ilusi untuk menarik perhatian Ryohei sementara ia melarikan diri. Pikirannya terasa begitu keruh dan ia mengalami kesulitan untuk memikirkan hal lain kecuali satu :

Ia ingin kembali ke tempat Hibari berada.

"Kyouya..." Mukuro bersandar di dinding, berusaha mencari jalan keluar di komplek yang tidak pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya di kota Namimori tersebut, "Kyouya..."

Ia tidak pernah menyangka penculiknya tidak lain adalah orang-orang Vongola sendiri. Hal ini membuat kebenciannya terhadap mafia semakin besar. Tidak seharusnya ia mempercayai mafia dari awalnya, padahal ia telah menaruh harapan pada Vongola kesepuluh...

Sekilas di pikirannya terlintas keinginan untuk mengontak Chrome. Ia tahu gadis itu tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya, meski seluruh dunia mengkhianatinya. Tapi ia tahu...berbeda dengannya, Chrome telah terlalu akrab dengan Vongola. Chrome telah menganggap gadis-gadis Vongola sebagai temannya, dan juga telah jatuh hati pada Sawada Tsunayoshi... kalau ia tahu bahwa yang telah menculiknya adalah Vongola, maka hati gadis itu tentunya akan hancur. Berbeda dengan anggapan orang-orang padanya, ia peduli pada bawahan-bawahannya. Meski ia tidak pernah terus terang memperlihatkannya, ia sangat menyayangi Chrome dan kedua bawahannya yang lain. Ia tidak ingin kebahagiaan gadis yang sudah ia anggap keluarga itu rusak karena dirinya, tidak setelah ia susah payah mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

"Kyouya..." ia terus menerus memanggil nama tersebut. Ia tahu bahwa ada kemungkinan Hibari juga berpihak pada Vongola, tapi ia tahu sifat dan harga dirinya tidak akan membiarkannya bekerja bersama-sama dengan Vongola. Lagipula Hibari sendiri yang mengatakan, Mukuro adalah miliknya sekarang. Hidup dan mati dirinya, ada di tangan Hibari. Bila ia memang merasa bosan dengan dirinya, Hibari sendiri yang akan mengatakannya padanya. Tidak akan dengan cara seperti ini.

Ia ingin percaya pada orang yang harga dirinya sangat tinggi, membuatnya tidak pernah melupakan dendamnya saat Mukuro mengalahkannya setahun yang lalu. Ia ingin percaya pada orang yang sekarang telah menjadi sangat kuat hanya demi membayar 'hutang'nya pada Mukuro. Ia ingin mempercayai orang yang telah berhasil memiliki seluruh dirinya : tubuhnya, jiwanya, dan hatinya.

Ia ingin mempercayai orang yang ia cintai tersebut.

Dengan tekad itulah, ia mencari orang yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu selama enam kali ia hidup di dunia. Ia ingin menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan kalau perlu, melarikan diri dari Vongola dan dunia mafia bersama orang-orang yang berharga baginya.

Namun, pikiran itu membuatnya tidak sadar ia telah dibuntuti. Mukuro sadar terlalu lambat saat ia mendengar suara pelatuk yang ditarik bergema di kegelapan malam yang sunyi tersebut. Saat ia melihat ke arah penembaknya, suara tembakan memecah kesunyian di kota yang telah tertidur tersebut.

_DOR!_

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Hibari mengutus beberapa orang untuk berpencar ke sisi kota Namimori dan mencari di tempat-tempat yang terpencil. Ia bahkan menginterogerasi beberapa preman (yang terlalu ketakutan untuk memberi informasi yang berguna untuknya) demi mendapat petunjuk akan keberadaan Mukuro berada. Tapi semua hasilnya nihil, dan dalam kekesalannya, ia menghajar semua preman yang berhasil ia tangkap.

_'Mukuro...dimana kau?'_ Hibari tidak ingin mengaku kalau ia mengkhawatirkan sang _illusionist_ bermodel rambut nanas tersebut. Ia berjalan melewati rumah-rumah, dan dalam pikirannya terpintas kalau ia belum makan sama sekali semenjak Mukuro dinyatakan diculik. _'Hari ini giliran Mukuro yang memasak'_, sadarnya saat ia melihat supermarket yang masih buka di tengah malam yang dingin tersebut. Masakan sang nanas itu tidak bisa dibilang enak, tidak bisa dibilang hancur total juga. Ia tidak bisa berkomentar tapinya, karena ia sendiri tidak begitu ahli dalam memasak.

Rasanya sudah cukup lama...semenjak seseorang tinggal serumah dengannya. Mukuro memang masih sering pergi mengunjungi para bawahannya, tapi ia selalu pulang ke rumah Hibari. Keberadaan sang illusionis telah begitu lekat dalam kehidupannya, sehingga saat ia kembali sendirian tanpa kekasihnya itu...sesuatu terasa hampa di hatinya. Ia tidak akan bilang ia kesepian karena seumur hidupnya telah ia jalani sendirian, tapi ada sesuatu yang kurang...tanpa Mukuro di sisinya sekarang...

"Kyouya? Kau masih mencari Mukuro?" pikiran Hibari terlepas dari lamunannya saat ia mendengar suara Dino, yang berjalan mendekatinya bersama Romario, "Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam, tapi aku belum menemukan jejak apapun. Maaf ya, Kyouya."

Hibari tidak mempedulikan Dino, dan berjalan menjauhinya. Dino mengikuti tanpa berbicara apapun padanya, Romario memastikan dirinya berada di dekat Dino sehingga bossnya itu tidak melakukan kecerobohan apapun.

"Hei, Kyouya..." Dino akhirnya memecah keheningan di antara mereka, "Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Rokudo Mukuro? Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana ia memperlakukanmu setahun yang lalu, tapi kau bisa tetap cinta padanya? Atau...kau hanya berpura-pura?"

Romario nampak ingin mencegah bossnya berbicara lebih lanjut, tapi Dino tidak mengindahkan peringatan anak buahnya itu, "Mendekati dan mendapatkan hatinya...kemudian menghancurkannya saat ia sepenuhnya mempercayaimu... Itu adalah balas dendam yang paling memuaskan bukan?"

Hibari berhenti berjalan, begitu pula Dino. Angin dingin berhembus kencang, dan Hibari mengenakan jaketnya untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari angin malam tersebut. Dino menanti jawaban Hibari dengan sabar, hingga akhirnya Hibari, tanpa menoleh kepada Dino, menjawab :

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong, Cavalone. Aku tidak akan merendahkan diriku sendiri dengan menjadi seperti apa yang aku benci."

Dino mengerti apa yang Hibari maksud. Ilusi itu seperti kebohongan, menutupi kebenaran yang ada. Hibari Kyouya membenci ilusi, dan itu sama saja dengan ia membenci kebohongan. Ia tidak akan pernah berbohong, karena ia tidak mau menjadi seperti ilusi yang ia benci.

"Kalau kau membenci ilusi, kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta pada Rokudo Mukuro?"

Hibari tidak langsung menjawab, ia hanya menatap Dino dengan dingin...sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melangkah di kegelapan malam. Dino mengangkat bahu, tahu untuk tidak memaksa sang Cloud Guardian untuk menjawab. Ia meninggalkan Hibari dan kembali ke tempat dimana para bawahannya menunggu perintah berikutnya.

Angin dingin kembali berhembus, dan suara angin yang berhembus kencang itu menutupi kata-kata yang Hibari bisikkan berikutnya. Hanya dirinya sendirilah yang tahu, alasan kenapa ia mencintai sang kabut yang tidak pernah dapat ditangkap.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Mukuro meringis saat rasa panas dari peluru yang bersarang di kakinya terasa membakar dagingnya. Darah mengalir deras dari luka di kakinya, dan Mukuro melihat ke arah bayangan dalam kegelapan. Hanya seorang yang bisa menyembunyikan keberadaan dirinya begitu baik sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadarinya dan menembak dengan akurasi yang akurat tanpa meleset.

"Kufufu...Arcobaleno..." Mukuro masih bisa memasang senyum di wajahnya meski tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah, "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu tanpa Tsunayoshi-kun sebelumnya...atau apa dia ada di dekat sini?"

"Aku sendiri." Reborn keluar dari bayangan, membiarkan dirinya terlihat. Kaki kecilnya berjalan dengan cepat mendekati Mukuro, meski ia masih menjaga jarak diluar jarak trident Mukuro, "Peluru yang aku tembakkan barusan itu spesial buatan Leon. Efeknya sama dengan Rain Flame. Kau tidak akan bisa bergerak untuk beberapa jam, menggunakan kekuatanmu pun tidak akan mungkin. Peluru itu juga akan tercerna sendiri dalam tubuhmu seperti obat, jadi kau tidak perlu dioperasi nantinya."

Mukuro melihat ke luka di kakinya, "Aku tetap akan mati karena pendarahan kalau lukaku tidak segera dirawat..." ia tersenyum sinis pada Reborn, "atau kau akan membunuhku sebelum itu terjadi?"

Reborn mengeluarkan pistol Leonnya, "Sayang sekali, Mukuro. Kau berpotensi menjadi illusionist terkuat di dunia mafia...tapi keberadaanmu sekarang terlalu berbahaya. Lebih berbahaya dari yang kamu bisa pikirkan, meski itu sebenarnya itu bukan salahmu." Reborn menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala Mukuro, tidak akan meleset dari targetnya, "Kalau kau kembali dengan baik-baik denganku, aku tidak akan menembakmu, Mukuro."

"Apa Hibari...tahu akan rencana kalian ini?" Mukuro tanpa takut memandang mata hitam sang Sun Arcobaleno.

"Tidak. Ini rencana yang dibuat di detik-detik terakhir, dan aku tidak mau menambah gangguan dari Hibari yang sudah pasti akan menolak." jari mungil sang bayi terkutuk berada di pelatuk pistolnya, "Aku menginginkan jawaban, Mukuro."

"Kau tahu apa jawabanku, Arcobaleno. Jawabanku sama seperti waktu Tsunayoshi-kun mengalahkanku." Mukuro tertawa, "Lagipula, aku hanya akan kembali lagi dari neraka suatu saat nanti, dan hutangku ini akan kubalas."

Reborn menurunkan topi fedoranya, sehingga Mukuro tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya, "Semoga saat kau membuka mata kembali, kau akan melihat dunia ini dengan lebih baik." Reborn menekan pelatuknya, "Ciaossu, Rokudo Mukuro."

_DOR!_

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Chrome yang tidak bisa tidur malam itu merasa cemas dan tegang, ia tidak dapat memejamkan matanya sama sekali karena rasa kekhawatirannya pada Mukuro. Ia bangkit duduk di ranjang Tsuna, mengamati sang boss Vongola tersebut tidur dengan cukup pulas di futon yang digelarnya di lantai.

"Mukuro-sama..." Chrome menutup matanya, dengan pikirannya ia berusaha mencari keberadaan orang yang sangat berarti baginya tersebut.

_'Mukuro-sama...apakah kau bisa mendengarku?'_ Chrome menunggu dengan sabar hingga ia bisa mendengar suara Mukuro, tapi yang mengejutkannya, ia dapat mendengar suara Mukuro berbisik padanya dengan begitu lirih...sebelum ia merasakan 'hubungan'nya dengan Mukuro benar-benar terputus.

_'Arrivederci, Chrome.'_

Dan Chrome berteriak pilu, membangunkan Tsuna dan semua orang di rumahnya. Tsuna segera bangun, terkejut melihat Chrome menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang gemetar hebat.

"Mukuro-sama!"

Chrome menutupi mulutnya sendiri saat ia merasa mual. Darah mengalir dari mulutnya, dan dengan horror Tsuna menyaksikan bagaimana perut Chrome mengempes karena hilangnya ilusi organ dari Mukuro.

"Chrome!"

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Hibari yang masih mencari Mukuro, kaget saat ia merasa panas membara di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia menarik lengan baju seragamnya, dan kaget mendapati Vongola Gearnya mengeluarkan Cloud Flame tanpa ia sadari. Cloud Flame itu menyala terang untuk beberapa saat, sebelum menghilang tanpa jejak, seolah tidak pernah ada semenjak awalnya.

"Apa ya-" kata-kata Hibari terputus saat ia melihat selembar kelopak bunga sakura mendekatinya mengikuti arus angin, "Sakura? Di musim gugur seperti ini?"

Kelopak sakura itu dengan lembut menyentuh bibirnya, dan untuk sekilas Hibari dapat merasakan kehangatan dari kelopak bunga sakura tersebut. Kelopak bunga itu jatuh di telapak tangan Hibari, hanya untuk menghilang layaknya kabut yang tertiup angin.

Hibari berdiri disana tanpa melakukan apapun, memandang tangannya dimana kelopak bunga sakura itu barusan berada. Tiba-tiba, tangannya terkepal erat dan pandangan mata Hibari begitu tajam dan dingin, mengoyak hati orang yang lemah hanya dengan pandangannya.

"Mukuro..." ia menggeram penuh ancaman kepada siapa, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi hatinya dipenuhi api kekesalan membara, yang mengaktifkan Vongola Gear di pergelangan tangannya. Cloud Flame membara dengan begitu kuatnya dari Vongola Gear Hibari, menunjukkan keadaan hatinya, "aku akan menemukanmu...pasti."

x

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Dan...tamat!

#authordilemparinnanas

Iya, aku bohong! Ampun! Masih tsuzuku kok! =3=

Mukuro : Aku...mati?

Hibari : *tonfa ditodongkan kepada Author*

Author : Jaa, minna~! Author kabur dulu dari Hibari! *kabur*

Hibari : *kejar*

*suara di kejauhan* Gyaaaa! Hibari, ampun...!

Mukuro : Seperti biasanya, 45 review untuk maju ke chapter selanjutnya...*bisik* aku mati? *horror*

Author : *balik lagi bersimbah darah* Oh ya, baru inget...di cerita ini ada pairing rahasia...meski sebenernya kalau kalian liat list pairing dari cerita-ceritaku yang lain, kalian pasti tahu siapa pairing rahasia itu.

Mukuro : Mau gimana mereka tahu? Ceritamu yang lain kan belum pada selesai semua?

Author : *tertohok* Kenapa kalian berdua kejem bener sama author hari ini sih?

Mukuro : Kenapa aku dibuat mati?

Author : Kalau kamu gak mati ceritanya gak bakal jalan. Jaa ne, minna-san~

Mukuro : Tunggu, author! Kamu belum kasih penjelasan kenapa aku harus mati!

Author : Kalau kamu gak mati, pairing yang lain gak bisa muncul! Titik! Kalau mau tahu lebih lanjut, baca chapter berikutnya!

Mukuro : =3= *cemberut*

Hibari : Author... *kekesalan tingkat tinggi*

Author : *ngibrit kabur*

Mukuro : Review ya minna...biar aku gak lama-lama matinya...orz


	5. Chapter 5, Shrunk!

Author : ...reviewnya cuma 40...

Mukuro : Salahmu sendiri kenapa aku dibuat mati.

Hibari : *masih dendam*

Author : *sembah sujud* Maafkan aku...tak kan kuulangi lagi...

Mukuro : *menghela napas* Oya oya...lanjut deh...

* * *

><p>Gokudera tidak percaya pada hal yang baru saja disaksikannya. Ia dan kedua orang Guardian lainnya akhirnya berhasil menyusul Mukuro, tapi ia kaget saat melihat bagaimana Reborn menembak Mukuro dengan begitu mudahnya.<p>

"Mukuro!" Yamamoto segera mendekati tubuh Mukuro yang terkapar di tanah beraspal dengan darah mengalir dari dahinya. Ia mengangkat badan Mukuro dan menyandarkannya ke tubuhnya sendiri, "Hoi! Kau baik-baik saja?" nada suara Yamamoto terdengar begitu panik, suatu keanehan untuk sang Rain Guardian yang biasanya selalu tersenyum.

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera berbalik menghadap sang Arcobaleno, "Ini keterlaluan! Anda seharusnya tidak perlu membunu-"

_BUAGH!_

Reborn menghantamkan Leon yang sudah berubah menjadi palu ke kepala Gokudera, "Berisik. Siapa yang bilang aku membunuh Mukuro? Lihat baik-baik."

"Eh?" Gokudera memegangi kepalanya yang sakit karena hantaman palu Leon, sebelum perhatiannya tertarik pada teriakan Yamamoto, "Whoa!"

"Ada a-" mata Gokudera melebar karena kekagetannya melihat apa yang terjadi, "Ya-yang benar saja...!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Chrome...!" Tsuna memegang tangan Chrome, panik masih menghantui hatinya. Melihat Chrome batuk darah seperti itu...ia merasa sangat bersalah telah menyetujui penangkapan Mukuro semenjak awalnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Chrome tersenyum lemah. Ia sudah menggunakan ilusinya sendiri untuk menunjang kehidupannya, "Aku tidak apa-apa, bossu..." ekspresi wajahnya terlihat khawatir, "Tapi aku tidak mengerti...apa yang terjadi pada Mukuro-sama...?"

Tsuna juga khawatir pada Mukuro, dan ia tidak bisa menemukan Reborn dimanapun, "Aku akan mencari Mukuro, Chrome...kau istirahat saja disini."

"Tapi, bossu..." Chrome ingin ikut mencari, tapi Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Chrome. Kau diamlah disini, aku akan segera kembali."

Chrome masih ragu, tapi melihat tatapan tajam dari Tsuna, ia hanya bisa mengangguk, "Baiklah..."

Tsuna tersenyum lembut sebelum mengecup dahi Chrome, dan pergi meninggalkannya untuk mencari Mukuro...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hibari tiba di daerah dimana ia mendengar ada yang melihat sosok seperti Mukuro terlihat melarikan diri dari sesuatu. Genggamannya pada tonfanya menjadi semakin kencang saat ia menyusuri jalan yang gelap dan dingin.

"Mukuro..." matanya yang biasanya tidak berekspresi kini dipenuhi oleh kekhawatiran dan juga amarah.

Tapi ia tidak tahu, ada seseorang yang sudah selangkah lebih dulu darinya...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sepasang mata biru menatap mereka semua dengan polos. Kedua tangannya menarik baju yang nampak kebesaran untuk lebih menutupi tubuhnya dari udara malam yang dingin.

"Kakak-kakak siapa? Aku ada dimana?"

Semuanya menatap tidak percaya pada anak kecil berambut biru tua bergaya aneh seperti seseorang yang mereka kenal. Anak itu menarik bajunya untuk lebih menutupi tubuhnya, tapi saat ia berusaha bangkit dari sofa, ia tersandung celananya yang kepanjangan dan jatuh terjerembab di lantai. Yamamoto segera membantunya berdiri, membenarkan bajunya supaya tidak membuatnya tersandung lagi.

"Mukuro?" Gokudera dengan ragu-ragu memanggil anak yang nampak tidak lebih tua dari sepuluh tahun tersebut, membuat anak kecil itu melihat Gokudera dengan pandangan kebingungan.

"Mukuro? Apa itu namaku?"

Yamamoto mencoba bertanya, "Apa kau ingat sesuatu?"

Anak kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "...tidak, aku tidak ingat apapun..."

Ryohei mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya di sofa, "Sepertinya dia hilang ingatan karena peluru dari Reborn..."

Mukuro kecil memperhatikan ketiga remaja pria di hadapannya dan bertanya, "Kakak-kakak siapaku?"

Yamamoto tersenyum lebar, membuat Mukuro tenang, "Oh? Kami Guardian! Tapi untuk sekarang ini, kami adalah Guardian untukmu."

"Kenapa aku butuh Guardian?"

"Ada orang-orang jahat yang mengincarmu dengan extreme! Karenanya kami melindungimu dari mereka!"

"Orang-orang jahat?" mata Mukuro sedikit melebar karena kaget.

"Tenang sajalah, selama ada kami...kau tidak akan terluka." Gokudera mengelus kepala Mukuro dengan sedikit lembut, "Jyuudaime sudah memberi perintah, lagipula..."

"Jyuudaime...?"

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya nanti." Yamamoto menepuk-nepuk punggung Mukuro, "Sampai saat itu, kami akan menjagamu dengan seluruh kemampuan kami!"

Mukuro berpikir sedikit, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum ceria layaknya anak-anak pada umumnya, "Terima kasih, kakak-kakak!"

Seketika ketiga Guardian itu merasa detak jantung mereka berhenti saat mereka melihat betapa imutnya Mukuro saat ia masih kecil, sebelum mata merah itu ditransplantasikan kepadanya...mereka menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah mereka, berusaha untuk tidak 'jatuh' lebih dalam kepada pesona Mukuro.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Di tempat lain, seseorang baru saja tiba di Namimori...

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu...Mukuro-kun."

.

* * *

><p>To be Continued...<p>

Author : Ok! Review berikutnya sampai 50 ya! Lebih sangat dianjurkan!

Hibari : ...

Chibi!Mukuro : ...? Kakak siapa?

Hibari :_ JLEB!_ *patah hati karena Mukuro lupa sama dia*

Author : *swt* Tabah ya, Hibari...


End file.
